


Forgive and Forget

by Wolvesta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Pregnant, Rosy death, Scourge, Suicide, something drastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosy threatens to leave Scourge after seeing him cheat on her with Fiona. Scourge will do anything to make her stay. What happens when he takes it too far? First chapter contains violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"YOU UNFAITHFUL SON OF A BITCH!" Rosy was screaming at Scourge, full of anger and hurt.

"Rosy I swear I had no idea what I was doing!"

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME! DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT YOU WERE DOING!

Rosy tried to slam the door on Scourge's face so he couldn't get inside her their house, but Scourge was far stronger than her. He was able to push pass her.

"Rosy…how many times do I have to tell you. Fiona drugged my drink. I wasn't aware what was happening. If I knew I would have stopped her."

"Scourge…please get out! I CANT STAND YOU RIGHT NOW! GO BACK TO THAT FIONA!"

Scourge didn't want to upset his girlfriend anymore than he has.

"I hope you can forgive me Rosy…"

_At the bar_

Scourge keeps having too many shots. He keeps thinking how horrible a mistake he made. He is worried that she will leave him. He doesn't want her to leave. He will do whatever it takes to make her forgive him….Even if that means he has to force her.

He later returns to their house and he sees that she is trying to leave.

"Rosy…what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving…you broke your promise. You said you'll never leave me and you'll always make me happy…but you couldn't fulfill it. I'm sorry it had to come to this. "

Scourge wasn't going to let her leave, as she was walking out the door he grabbed her arm and yanked her back inside. Rosy became nervous, she could smell the alcohol in his breath…it was sickening.

"SCOURGE LET ME GO!" she demanded, however Scourge would not listen to her.

"Do you forgive me?"

"NEVER!" Then Scourge did something he swore never to do again. He threw Rosy against the wall. She looked up and saw Scourge was mad…no mad was an understatement. He was pissed.

"Scourge?"

"I won't let you get away" he said as he approached her. Terrified, she began to scurry into the corner. Rosy was trying to get away but she was stuck. She wanted to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. She slapped his hand away.

"Scourge please leave me alone"

"SHUT UP AND FORGIVE ME!" his loud voice made her even more scared.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shoved him out of the way and ran up the stairs. Scourge wasn't giving up. He grabbed one of Rosy's legs and pulled her back downstairs. It eventually turned into a fight to get upstairs. Rosy was able to push Scourge down the stairs. She ran into their bedroom and locked the door. She was panicking then saw her opportunity, she was about to jump out the window until Scourge wraps his strong arms around her waist and pulls her back inside. With that he slams her on the bed. She starts to panic when she sees a knife in his hand,

"Scourge…what are you doing with that knife?"

"Forgive me now Rosy?"

"…no"

Scourge had no idea what he was doing. But he slashed her right arm, then her left arm, and finally her stomach. After the brutal slashing, he started to punch her. He stopped when she collapsed onto their bed. He was satisfied he wrapped his arms around her bloody waist and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge wakes up and sees what happened last night.

Scourge woke up the next morning with a horrible headache.

"Ugh what happened last night?" His vision was still blurry so he couldn't quite see everything. All he saw was a lightshade of pink. He wanted to look at his beautiful girlfriend. But he didn't want to wake her up just yet. As he looked over her shoulder he saw her cheek was swollen and purple. He was a little alarmed. He gently flipped her onto her side.

The first thing he noticed was her face was covered in bruises. Suddenly the events from the night before flooded his mind.

"Rosy?" he asked gently shaking her. She was motionless. He looked down and saw her arms, then her waist. It frightened him greatly. What scared him more was that he saw dry blood on his hands. Then…he saw the knife. He cut her.  _HE CUT HER_.

"Rosy?" he asked a little more loudly.

"Rosy….rosy….ROSY!" He realized what he had done. He gathered her in his arms and held her close. Rocking her like a baby.

"Rosy please don't leave me. Please be alive…don't leave me im so so so sorry. I was drunk. I need you" his voice broke at that last sentence. He was all alone.

_Scourge POV_

She had to be alive. I refused to accept the fact that she was gone…and I was the reason she was dead. I killed her. Please Chaos no. Don't let her be gone. Why did I do this to her? She didn't deserve this. I was the one who cheated on her. I broke our promise. I abused her and I killed her. I took a life. It was the girl I loved the most.

I don't know what happened after that but maybe Miles came in and saw. He called the police. They made me go in the ambulance cause I couldn't snap out of it. I didn't care if I got arrested or beaten or even killed. I deserved it. Rosy didn't deserve this, not as someone as pure and innocent as her. She may have been crazy, but she was beautiful and caring.

_Normal POV_

It had been three hours in the waiting room. Scourge was crying the entire time. He never had felt so lonely and guilty in his entire life.  _Please make it_ he told himself over and over. Although he wasn't so sure she would.

"Scourge the hedgehog?" asked the doctor

"How is she?" he asked his voice full of worry.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Rosy did not make it. She lost too much blood during the night"

"no…" Scourge was devastated.

"Not only did we lose Rosy, but we also lost her infant as well"

Scourge's heart stopped. His world fell apart, and his heart broke.

"In…infant? You…you mean she's pregnant?"

"Was…due to the loss of blood on the slash on her stomach. The baby was killed."

"no. C…can I please see her one last time?

"of course. Right this way"

The doctor led Scourge to Rosy's room. The first thing he saw was Rosy covered in bandages soaked in dry blood. Everything was covered in blood. It was to much for Scourge to handle.

"I'll leave you alone" said the doctor as he walked out the door.

Scourge slowly walked towards the bed which contained the dead hedgehog. He placed his hand on her cheek. Even though she was pale and completely lifeless, she still looked like an angel to him.

"Rosy…oh my god where do I even start? What I did was all wrong, I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing. I know it's not enough to say I'm sorry. I understand if you'll never forgive me. I wish I could go back in time and erase everything."

Scourge slid his hand down onto her stomach, which no longer had a tiny bump from where the baby was.

"Why did you tell me you were expecting? We would have made the perfect family. Whatever happens please don't forget me. I love you Rosy. I always have…and I always will. Take care of our baby."

Scourge gave Rosy one last kiss on her lips.

"Good…goodbye Rosy I'll never ever forget you"

Scourge left the hospital in tears. The guilt was eating his heart bit by bit. His one and only love was gone forever. It was too much. He ran away to their secret place in the park.

When he got there, he broke down sobbing. He couldn't seem to stop crying. Frankly he didn't care to stop.

"Why….why did I do that to you Rosy? I'm so sorry Rosy." He choked.

After a while of crying he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked up he saw Miles.

"Hello Scourge"

"Miles?"

"I know it hurts." Miles understood that Scourge was hurting. When Rosy and Scourge got together, Miles saw the change in him. He was sweeter, and more caring. Miles saw that Scourge changed for her.

"Why did I do that to her?" Miles moved his hand away.

"What did you do?" he asked with his voice raising slightly.

Scourge started to explain everything. The cheating, beating and then the killing. He added the part where she was pregnant.

"Scourge how could you do that to her?"

"Miles I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing."

"Don't whatever happens to you…you deserve it. " Miles walked up and left Scourge.

Scourge was all alone, he lost his girlfriend, his baby, and his best friend.

This was the worst day of his life. He ran back home and collapsed in his bed. He went to sleep hoping that it was all a dream. Rosy and his baby will be alive and by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge is forced to deal with the aftermath.

Scourge woke up the next morning and looked to his side hoping to see a pink hedgehog. But there was nothing. Only an empty pillow. Scourge broke down in tears. It wasn't a dream, it was a horrible reality that he couldn't escape.

Scourge couldn't take the pain any longer. He did the unthinkable. He ran to his basement and grabbed a revolver. He went upstairs, he put the gun to his head about to pull the trigger. Before he could he saw a book on the dresser. It was Rosy's diary. He decided to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Scourge asked me on a date today. I'M SO EXCITED_.  _He finally asked me on a date. I've been waiting for this my whole life. I loved him ever since I met him. I hope he feels the same way about me._

Scourge remembers the first time they went out. He actually felt happy with her. He turned to the next page.

_Dear diary,_

_YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS BUT SCOURGE KISSED ME TODAY. This is officially the best day of my life. It wasn't a kiss on the cheek. It was a kiss on the lips and it was full of passion._

Scourge remembers the first time they kissed, it was an accident, they were rolling down a hill and he landed on top of her. Even though it was accidental, neither of them pulled away. They both eventually fell into it. Scourge smiled at that memory. He wish it could happen again. Scourge turned to the next page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I found out that Scourge will always love me. When we were walking in the park, his ex-girlfriend Fiona came up to us and asked Scourge for a second chance. I was worried that he was going to dump me and go with her. But he didn't, he said to ger that he will always love me and only me. I couldn't be happier._

_Dear Diary,_

_Scourge and I had sex last night. It was amazing. I never thought we would go all the way. Even though I was reluctant to do so, he gave me a night to remember. He was a little rough but yet at the same time gentle. I now know Scourge loved me as much as I love him._

Scourge remembers the first time they went all the way. It was a great night. He flips to the next page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a problem. I was late. I've been late for 2 months. I am worried. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. OMG I am happy but at the same time worried. What if Scourge doesn't want the baby? What if he will make me get an abortion? Even if he doesn't want it….I will have him or her. I will tell him tomorrow night when he comes home from the castle. I hope everything turns out for the best._

Scourge winced on the date. It was 3 days ago. He remembers seeing Fiona at the bar on his way home. He didn't want to see her. When he turned around, she must of poured something in his drink. Then they had sex. Rosy walked in on it. He felt horrible. There was one last page. He hesitantly turned to the next page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I came home and I saw Scourge having sex with Fiona. I thought he loved me. I thought I was good enough, but apparently I wasn't. What did I do wrong? Was I too pushy? Was I too crazy? Was I not good enough? Was I not pretty enough? I don't know but either was I knew I had to leave. I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me. He started to beat me. He slashed my arms and my stomach. I was terrified. What if he killed my baby? I didn't want him to do it, I tried to fight back, but he was far stronger than me. I don't think I'll make it to tomorrow morning. I hope Scourge is happy now that I'm gone._

Scourge almost broke-down again. He saw that there was a small passage for him.

_To Scourge,_

_I love you, even if you don't love me. I always have and I always will._

Scourge couldn't take the pain much longer. He grabbed the gun. He put it up to the side of his head…and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh…where am I?" asked Scourge.

As he opened his eyes he saw that he was in clouds and had gates. As he looked down he saw himself in his bed. He thought he was sleeping until he remembered what he did.

"Oh my god. Heaven is for real. That means Rosy is here. I have to find her." With that said Scourge ran around looking for his love.

"ROSY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He stopped when he saw a pink figure in the distance. He trusted himself and ran towards her.

"sshh it's ok sweetheart mommy is here. I am so sorry about what daddy did. It's ok please stop crying." Soon the baby stopped crying and started cooing cutely.

"Rosy?"

A small gasp escaped the lips of the rose colored hedgehog. She slowly turned around and saw her old lover.

"Sc…scourge?"

"Oh rosy!" Scourge runs up to her and gives her a bone crushing hug. Confused by his sudden actions, she slowly pulls away.

"Scourge…why are you here?"

"Rosy…I can't tell you how sorry I am about what I did. When I found out you were pregnant…I knew I had to be with you. Please forgive me Rosy. I love you so much…don't leave me all alone. *voice breaking at the last sentence* I love you too much for you to walk out of my life. *Kneels* I don't deserve you Rosy. I promised I would never cheat on you or abuse you….but I broke that promise. I'm so sorry baby please forgive me." Scourge was crying once again at this point. Rosy was touched by his kind words. Even though he had a kick ass attitude and a horrible anger problem, he was kind deep down. Rosy put her baby on a cloud like crib and bent down to his level.

"Scourge..." she gently embraces him with her soft arms. Feeling the sensation around him, he wraps his own arms around her.

"Shhh It's ok Scourge I forgive you. Can you please stop crying?"

"NO! not after what I did to you….how can you even bare to look at me?

"Scourge...I've loved you since the very beginning. My love will burn for you forever. No matter what you do to me…I will never stop loving you." Rosy meant every word she said.

Even though she can never forget what he did, she knows that he didn't mean it. He was drunk.

Meanwhile Scourge still has a hard time believing that she is willing to forgive him. However, all of his doubts were cleared when she pulled him in for a kiss. Scourge kissed her back, not wanting to let go of the best thing that happened to him.

"Scourge?"

"Yes baby?"

"Meet you new son" she says sweetly as she points to the cloud like crib that contains their son.

"It's a boy? Oh my gosh he's perfect" he says as he looks at her newborn son. He had tan skin, Scourge's eyes and green color for his spikes with a shade of pink at the tips, and he had Rosy's nose.

Rosy gently picks up their son and cradles him.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh rosy can I?"

"Of course you can. Support his head with your arm."

Scourge took their son did what he was told to do.

"Here there. I'm your dad." Their son opened his green eyes and looked at his dad. He smiles and coos softly.

"What should we name him Rose?"

"I was thinking Hemlock. If that's ok with you."

"It's perfect. I love it."

Scourge Rosy and Hemlock embraced each other in a hug. Just then their wings grew.

"looks like our love for each other grew our wings." Said rosy with a small smile.

While still holding Hemlock in his arms, Scourge silently promised Rosy that he will never do anything to hurt his perfect family. 

That is a promise he will keep.

Forever.


End file.
